


Come to Bed

by llsilvertail



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Iruka Needs Sleep, Iruka Week 2021, Kakashi tries to make him sleep, Light Angst, M/M, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: Iruka needs sleep.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iruka Week Day 1 prompt "Overworked and Sleep Deprived".
> 
> Many thanks to [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!

“Come to bed. You have to stop doing this.”

“I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“I have work to do. You know that.”

“The mission desk can last one day.”

“Sure, but the academy can't.”

“Please. Last time you collapsed.”

“I know.”

“Then why-”

“I remembered to drink water and eat food. And I slept last night. I'm fine Kakashi.”

“Damn it! Do you know how terrifying it was to come home to you passed out on the table!? I had no clue how long you had been there! Iruka, I almost thought you had died.”

  


“Okay. I'll come to bed.”


End file.
